1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid ejecting apparatus and a liquid ejecting method.
2. Related Art
An ink jet printer is widely used, which ejects ink on a print medium from a plurality of nozzles provided in a print head so as to record text and images. In such an ink jet printer, a predetermined amount of ink is ejected from the nozzles at a predetermined timing by a piezoelectric elements, each of which is provided in a location corresponding to each nozzle of the print head, being driven in response to a drive signal.
For example, the drive signal is generated by the following procedure. A digital modulation reference drive signal is generated by pulse-modulating an analog reference drive signal using a Pulse Width Modulation (PWM) method, a Pulse Density Modulation (PDM) method, Pulse Amplitude Modulation (PAM) method, or the like. Then, the modulation reference drive signal is amplified to generate a modulation drive signal, and the modulation drive signal is converted into a drive signal, which is an analog signal, by smoothing the modulation drive signal (for example, see JP-A-2010-114711).
In the ink jet printer of the related art, described above, there is a room for improvement in terms of ink ejection stability and suppression of power consumption.
In addition, such a problem is not limited to the ink jet printer, but may occur similarly in a liquid ejecting apparatus which ejects a liquid in response to the drive signal.